


Close For Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bed Play, Experienced ( yet still a 'virgin' ) Legolas, M/M, SMUT!, Underage Kissing, Virgin Gimli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally find themselves alone.</p><p>Legolas finds Gimli's Sensitive parts, and the Dwarfling realizes the danger of being all talk.</p><p>Undeniable smut. I'm not even sorry.</p><p>( Multiple chapter sorta thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> -Stands in empty field as a tumbleweed blows by-Well, hullo faithful readers!!  
> Now, if any of you have read my previous snipped ' Innocent Love', be warned: THIS IS MUCH MUCH MORE DIRTY!  
> PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO WARNINGS, BECAUSE THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS!!  
> ...Anywho, I regret nothing so enjoy <3  
> \- Issie

They were finally alone in the Elvenprince's rooms, together on a low bed of silks and large soft pillows in various shades of burgundy and red.  
He had really come to appreciate that color. Red. Like the sunset on the treetops, and the red leaves of fall it signified an end to one moment in time but also promised another. He smiled thinking about what the end of this- their first night truly together- would bring on the morrow?

Legolas sat cross legged with the Dwarfling in his lap, his stout legs straddling him. Gimli was blushing profusely in the wane candlelight as he gently undid the boy's braids, an odd juxtaposition to his usual boisterous self. He left two of the plaits untouched- the one circling his left ear and the other hanging from his temple- because of their special nature to Gimli. The rest of his tousled hair fell down to his shoulders in sinuous curves and coils, and was such a deep shade of salamandrine that made the rich material of the counterpane seem dull in comparison.

  
He couldn't help but smile when the Dwarfling looked up a him shyly through the wisps of his wild mane, tawny-eyes bright.  
Gimli was dressed in only a tunic and his breeches, but he was completely bare. Legolas still found it entertaining that the bashful boy had boasted mightily about bedding him, yet now when the moment had come could not even bring himself to undress before the Princeling's naked form! Gimli offered him a rushed peck of a kiss before clamoring into Legolas' lap at the Elf's own behest.

Now strong hands dug into his shoulders as he peppered Gimli in feathery kisses.

" Are you afraid, _mellith nin_?" Legolas joked softly as he traced spirals on Gimli's back. " If you would like to just sleep, we can." 

" Sleep?" Gimli said. He seemed to be considering it, and for a moment Legolas regretted bringing it up. Not that he wouldn't respect his  _negotheg's wishes._ He endeavored to make Gimli as comfortable as possible. But it was proving difficult. He found himself imagining what it would be like to tear the clothes away from Gimli's body, rend his last shield of modesty useless, and have him lay willing and skyclad before him. 

The elf felt his member twitch at the thought.

Gimli felt it to for he jumped slightly on his perch in surprise. This caused his backside to rub deliciously against Legolas' groin, and the elf moaned into the Dwarfling's mane of fiery hair.

Gimli snorted derisively.

" Ya dunnae seem in the mood for sleeping, Blondie."

" I am not." he promised duskily.

"Than neither am I."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rather abrupt, slightly cockblockish ending. I'll get another chapter up for this part... Writing sex scenes are hard though ( Pun not intended XD). Anywho, don't throw me into Smaug's line of fire, loves!
> 
> Sildarin Translations  
> Mellith nin- My love


End file.
